Shadows of the Soul
by Fatima-Angel
Summary: Fast forward 12 years for the Twilight crew. Bella Swan is a psychiatrist dealing with dark family secrets. Edward Cullen is a sexy, powerful and selfish lycanthrope who has his own inner demons. Together they find love amidst their chaotic lives.


**BELLA**

**Ch. 1 Introductions/"Welcome to My World"**

**Dr. Isabella Swan sat down at her expensive cherry dining room set thumbing through her list of patients she was scheduled to see this morning, contemplating on which psych victim needed her attention first. **_**They were victims of their environment after all…right?. .**_**"Such bull shit" Bella sighed, innocent victims of their parents' shortcomings, or victims of their own apparent laziness and their obvious lack of discipline. Her list of patients was long but distinguished, she counseled raging alcoholics, drug addicts, sex offenders, the mentally unstable (aka-Bipolar/Schizophrenics) and the just plain depressed. Bella did have a soft spot for those individuals who did fall under the wide range of Bipolar disorders. Bella's decision to become a Psychiatrist was made almost 14 yrs ago. **

**Renee, her mother had been a psych patient at the very facility she practiced her glorified profession. Bella let her mind wander back to the darkest days of her life. She was barely sixteen when Renee was committed. Her behavior was very erratic, one moment she was happy and laughing, the next she was yelling and throwing things at you, pots, pans, plates, shoes, whatever she could get her hands on at the time. Bella's life was indeed complicated. Renee's aberrant mood swings would come and go like the setting sun. Her mother's side of the family were really no help at all when it came to past family history, they were always so "hush hush" about their business, never wanting to discuss anything that possibly might gain some insight to Renee's mental instability. Bella promised to return to that subject some day and find out exactly why they behaved the way they did. **

**Renee's mother Jane, or "Nana Jane" as Bella called her, also had some sort of mental break down when she was Renee's age, but her abnormal behavior was chalked up to **_**her **_**father's outlandish conduct and strange addictions, so to avoid any further family embarrassment Jane skipped town, leaving Renee's father to care for her alone. To this day Jane's whereabouts are still unknown. Her family was, for lack of better words, "fucked up". Within a few days of Renee's admission to the hospital, she was diagnosed with "BPD" or "Borderline Personality Disorder", a condition brought on by a childhood traumatic experience or in some cases, inherited genetically, by way of Jane, of course. Renee's state of mind declined rapidly and she became very despondent. Her second week in the hospital Renee committed suicide. Bella was the one who found her, on the floor, unresponsive. Apparently she had overdosed on some pain killers that she had finagled from one of the male patients she had become close to. Bella's world had turned upside down. Bella's mother and father Charlie had been divorced for quite some time and Charlie wasn't much of a support system, but he was all she had, so Bella went to live with her dad, and from that day forward she made a promise to herself and on her mother's damned soul, that she would find a way to help those unfortunate people who fell under the term so loosely used as "mentally unstable". Thus, Dr. Isabella Swan, Psychiatrist was born. **

**Bella stared blankly out the window of the dining room, thoughts of her mother always brought tears to her eyes. She shook off the dismal memories and returned her attention to her list of patients when a cup of black coffee was slammed on the table in front of her. She quickly looked up to see her boyfriend's angry glare, "Crying again?!" James said "Damn Bella, I told you I was sorry but you just never listen to me!" She glared back at him, trying not to let the intense anger that was building inside of her show. He was still dressed in the same dingy boxers she found him in last night, and he still reeked of cheap perfume, and he totally smelled like ass, she fought the urge to vomit. "You are fucking unbelievable! You know that!" Bella replied angry as hell. James snatched the files from her hands, scattering them on the floor, she held her breath and looked at the mess on the floor, when she looked back up his face was inches from hers. "I stood here talking to you, trying to be nice and make you a fucking cup of coffee…and you totally fucking ignored me," he said through clenched teeth, nostril flaring. Bella sighed, shook her head and squatted down to pick up the files, "I told you last night that we are through, so you need to get your shit and get the hell out of my house you impotent bastard!!" Bella's nostrils were now flaring, finally she stood up and glared at the sorry excuse for a man, **_**what a fucking joke**_**, **_**What in God's name had she been thinking?**_

**"I could give a rats ass in China who you screw anymore James, but you are not going to do it my house, or in my bed!!" Bella turned and grabbed her purse, keys, beeper and cell phone and started for the door. James latched onto her arm and spun her around to face him, wincing she jerked her arm away. "Victoria is more woman that you'll ever be" he sneered, Victoria had been one of Bella's patients, **_**had been**_**, she refused to keep counseling her because of her non-compliant behavior, Victoria was a bipolar-nymphomaniac with self-esteem issues, and she had been in **_**her **_**bed last night. "Ha! You two were made for each other" she hissed heading out the door "Pack your shit and get out, I mean it James or I'll have you forcibly removed by my father" she yelled over her shoulder. "Fuck you, you cu.." she heard him retort as she slammed the door.**

**Bella fumbled with her keys and finally managed to get the door of the Volvo open, cursing while she was shoving files and the other contents in her arms into the front seat. Her neighbors Mrs. Whitlock and Mrs. Mason were having their morning coffee and gossip session on the Whitlock's' front porch, perfectly decorated with hanging flowers, white tacky wicker furniture and ugly lawn ornaments…on the front porch mind you. They stared at Bella, eyes wide and began whispering back and forth, Bella glared back at them, "Can I help you ladies?" she demanded knowing they heard the colorful exchange between her and James. Both women blushed and looked away, Bella sighed and shook her head, "Have a nice fucking day!" she smiled wickedly and waved as they gasped in horror at her choice of words. She slid into the driver's seat snickering, **_**nosey old bats**_**, she thought. She started up the Volvo and glared back at her front door, she could hear music blaring from inside.**

"**Bastard" she hissed, suddenly the window shade flew up and James's extremely white ass was pressed up against the window, "Disgusting" Bella shuddered, "Yep, it's going to be one of **_**those **_**days" she sighed and drove off. **

**EDWARD**

Ch. 1 Introductions/"Nightmares and Delusions"

_Edward was running across the moors near Glastonbury, he stopped and glanced nervously over his shoulders, he could hear them coming…smell them. Sweat, ale and blood, his blood mixed with that of a guard that dared think he could take on Edward Cullen. He looked down to examine his wound, blood was still seeping through his tailored white shirt, how in the name of all that is holy can that be? His pants were ripped, tattered and torn at the ankles, his sides were hurting from all the running. He could not let them capture him, it would mean the end for his kind, but why could he not phase?!! He centered himself and focused on the change…the air around him stilled and a crow cried in the distance, still no sign of transformation. Nothing of this night had made any sense. Edward had been at the local pub, enjoying his ale, when an attractive young woman by the name of Heidi, made a very clumsy pass at him. It was quite obvious that she had already had too much mead. She also had made it very apparent that she desired to be with him, but he knew the price for bedding a human woman, if you bit her in the heat of passion she would of course become a lycan but not only would her sanity be compromised but she risked the fate of a painful death if her body rejected the change. For those of the clan that dared not go rogue, we understood the value of the human race, we respected them, and after all, without them our race would cease to exist._

_Edward pushed himself further, Heidi's father was suspicious, of course he just so happened to be the town's Barrister, just his bloody luck. Somehow he knew what Edward was. His thoughts were forced back to the pain in his stomach which was increasing with every step he took, but he had to keep going…a little bit further…the dogs…he could hear the dogs..they smelled him…and still no sign of phasing…_

_Peck Peck Peck…_ Edward moaned and his body twitched, the crow hopped back and examined its' prey, then continued its' assault on his exposed flesh, _peck peck peck… _Edward shot straight up "FUCK!" he cried, then he noticed the crow at his side eyeing him curiously, with one swift stroke he knocked the filthy bird against the tree trunk he was next to. He glanced down to where the bird had been jabbing him, blood was slowly starting to trickle down his hip. It had begun to create a quarter sized hole in his lower abdomen, "fucking crows" Edward cursed, he looked over to where the bird lay, its' lifeless body was already attracting those little annoying black ants, he despised ants and their avaricious nature, perhaps they did display a great amount of team work (recalling a program he forced himself to watch one night on National Geographic) but they were still greedy little fuckers.

Edward pressed his palm over his wound to stop the bleeding. He would heal soon, a Lycans' body was capable of rejuvenation and healing without the aid of modern medicine, lest you obtained a mortal wound, and if you did not receive immediate medical attention from the clan's elders you were fucked…His senses flared and he became acutely aware of his surroundings, he could smell blood, always blood, sweat, perfume and Axe body spray, he must be near the high school. "Fuck me" he hissed, his head ached, as usual he drank _way to much_ last night before phasing. Of all the places he chose to phase near, he ended up near the bloody high school, he had only come back into town yesterday and his sense of direction is sorely lacking when he's drunk, "an alcoholic werewolf…" he mused, "what are the fucking odds." Emmett, his brother four years his junior, always said he was the odd one out, the black sheep of the wolf clan, ha ha. Emmett still jokes to this day claiming their father Carlyle, head of the clan, must have gotten into some bad blood when Edward was conceived, how's that for brotherly love, little bastard. He decided he'd better pay his little brother a visit and let him know that he was back in the area before he sent out his little cronies to lynch him. He stood up and pulled his hand away from his stomach, the wound was barely visible. Snatching the clothes he left hanging on the tree limb above him, he quickly dressed, slipped on his boots and marched his way to where he parked his car. He was fairly positive Emmett knew he was here, Male Lycans' always knew when another male entered their territory, most of the time as long as no harm is meant towards one another, they can coincide peacefully, but it's common knowledge among his people that no two Alpha males can occupy the same living space civilly. Edward being the eldest of three brothers automatically made him Alpha male when his father was not present, but he never really wanted the title or the responsibility, so Emmett who was next in line took his place and Edward left town. He didn't like being defined by his status, he felt his magnetic presence spoke for itself, it certainly got him laid more than Emmett or Jasper. Edward smiled at the thought. Besides, he was a loner, selfish in his own right…and then a puzzling thought occurred to him as he hit the sidewalk across the street from the high school, he began looking up and down the paved road that went past Forks High realizing something important was missing…."Where the hell is my car?" he voiced out loud.

He quickly recalled the chaotic events of last night prior to phasing; he drove into Port Angeles and met up with Tanya and her freaky clan at the local pub; had a few to many drinks; screwed Tanya on the pool table in the back room of the pub; drove into Forks to find Emmett and got lost; then got pissed; and finally found a place to phase before the night ceased. He was pretty sure he parked his Aston Martin here on this main road, had he been coherent enough and recognized the fact that he was near Forks High he would have parked his car in the lot by the school. "Shit, I really need to quit drinking" he muttered raking his fingers through his hair. He stopped abruptly and spun around, he had caught a familiar scent, it was faint but still detectable. "Mother fucker" Edward hissed, instantly he knew what had happened to his beloved car. "I'm going to kick his Alpha Male ass, sneaky little fucker" he remarked. Edward stood on the sidewalk for what seemed an eternity searching for any signs that Emmett may just pull up beside him, laughing his ass off, but it was Saturday morning, and it was early, and to his astonishment there was absolutely no one on the road. "Bloody hell, so it's going to be one of _those_ days" he groaned. Edward reached into his expensive black leather jacket and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and strolled down the sidewalk in search of his car and his bastard of a brother.


End file.
